Porque os amo
by Flaren Nakuru
Summary: El amor que ella siente entre ellos no podra romperse nunca


Naruto no me pertenece (Uhmmm… yo que quería quedarme con Izumo y Kotetsu), pero Nakuru es mía x))

**Porque os amo**

Aquel día el moreno se despertó mas temprano de lo habitual, aunque aquel despertar no era como el de siempre. A su lado durmiendo plácidamente con su carita de niña inocente, respirando pausadamente entre sus brazos... su amada. Se deslizo entonces lentamente para no despertarla, y comenzó a vestirse. Le encantaba la casa de la kunoichi, siempre que podía iba a allí para estar a solas con ella... que más le podía pedir a la vida si estar a su lado era lo mejor...

-Uhmmm... -la muchacha se movió entre las sabanas despertando lentamente- Kotetsu... ya te vas? -le pregunto mientras lo miraba media adormilada- Pero si es muy temprano...

-Si, hoy la Gondaime me encargo un trabajo -se sentó en la cama echado su cuerpo encima de ella- Si por mí fuese no me iba jamas de tu lado -y la beso con pasión.

La castaña lo abrazo y lo atrajo mas a su cuerpo. Tras separarse por falta de aire el moreno le echo la lengua y se levanto de nuevo.

-Ya es tarde, tendría que haber salido, espero que la Hokage no me riña... -dijo mientras iba corriendo por el cuarto cogiendo sus cosas.

-Y cual es ese trabajo? -pregunto la muchacha sentándose en la cama.

-Izumo y yo tenemos que llevar unos documentos al Complejo Correccional.

-¿COMO! -la kunoichi empalideció.

-Naku? Ey! Naku! Responde! -la movió. Pero ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos comenzó a llorar zarandeando a Kotetsu.

-Nooo! Dimeee que no iras allí! Dime que es mentira! Es una broma, verdad? -comenzo a gritar.

-Tranquila mujer! -ella paro y lo miro fijamente- No me pasara nada malo

-En... serio...? -el movió su cabeza afirmando- Pero es que no me gusta nada ese sitio, y no me gusta nada que vayas allí... -comenzó a sollozar.

-Venga, venga no llores -le revolvió el pelo- Si se que estarás aquí a mi vuelta esperándome con este sexy camisón -comienza a bajarle las tiras por el hombro lentamente- no me pasara nada... vendré aunque sea arrastrándome -ella se echo a reír mientras él le besaba el cuello.

-Esto... Kotetsu... mira el reloj... -susurro entonces ella.

-Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!Tengo que irme! -le dio un beso a su amada y salió pitando del piso.

La joven kunoichi se volvió a estirar en la cama, mientras se ponía a pensar... El complejo correccional, había ido una vez y le daba escalofríos, era un lugar al que nunca querría volver, sabia que ella podría con todos los criminales pero nunca podría contra los hermanos Fuuji-Raijin...

De repente oyó un ruido en la ventana, se levanto de pronto y lo vio sorprendida mientras el castaño le sonreía dulcemente.

-Izumo? -abrió la ventana mientras él se sentaba en el alféizar- Que haces aquí?

-Tengo que ir a hacer un trabajo para la Hokage, pero antes quería verte a ti -le beso dulcemente en los labios mientras la abrazaba- Que te parece si mañana vamos a cenar a mi casa?

-Me encantaría -le sonrió ella

-Bueno ya tengo que irme, ya es tarde. -la volvió a besar y se marcho.

-Kotetsu... Izumo... -susurro la castaña- tened cuidado...

Y aquella tarde...

-Nakuru! Nakuru! -Anko llego corriendo donde la jounin.

-Que ocurre? Que te pasa? -pregunto la castaña mientras dejaba unos papeles sobre la mesa.

-A pasado algo horrible en el complejo correccional... Asuma y Kurenai han resultado heridos... al igual que Kotetsu e Izumo... Tsunade-Hime los ha curado pero quería que lo supieses...

La muchacha no pudo continuar pues la castaña salió corriendo al hospital de la villa con su corazón en la mano, no podría soportar otra perdida...

Al llegar al hospital los dos shinobis estaban durmiendo, y una hermosa mujer rubia acalla los sollozos de su alumna.

-Vamos Naku... Se pondrán bien, acaso no soy la sanin medico?

-Tenia que haber ido con ellos, al menos podría haberles curado las heridas a tiempo,...

-Por las heridas no te preocupes, ahora solamente están descansando han tenia un día muy ajetreado...

La kunoichi entro en la habitación y se sentó en medio de las dos camas cogiéndoles las manos a los dos muchachos mientras susurraba.

-Yo siempre os sanare vuestras heridas,... yo siempre estaré a vuestro lado... yo siempre os amare... porque, yo os amo... -y unas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro.

Y aunque ella no se dio cuenta los dos muchachos sonrieron dulcemente en sueños...

**Comentarios:** Pequeño Drabblecito de una situación del episodio 142 (aunque contado a mi manera), mis dos nenes siempre tan guapos y lindos no me gusto nada que les dieran esa paliza en ese episodio (no se lo merecen!).


End file.
